teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
The Joker as known as the Clown Prince of Crime is the sworn archenemy of Batman as he appears in Teen Titans fan-fics. Personality The Joker was demonstrated to be a psychopath, even prior to his chemical bath. He harbored little remorse regarding any murders he committed under Sal Valestra's gang, and also intended to start his own criminal gang. After being dunked into a chemical bath, his insanity increased, making him among the most dangerous criminals in Gotham, attempting to commit mass murder all for the sake of jokes. He has little regard for his own life and safety, even laughing in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable, as evidenced by his reaction when the fairgrounds were exploding around him alongside Phantasm's preparations to kill him, as well as his reaction when he saw during a failed evacuation from the doomed LexWing his explosive marbles rolling towards him. His lack of regard for his survival was such that, after Batman came very close to killing Joker in anger for the torture of Tim Drake, Joker referred to the act of Batman killing him as "that kind of fun" when calling Batman out by stating he should have done it years ago. Powers Joker has no special powers, but he is very intelligent as he was able to make a toxin to cause someone to literally laugh to death, leaving a joker grin on their face, or leaving them trapped in their own bodies. He also uses playing cards as something similar to Batman's Batarangs, and he also uses guns as well, including gag guns. Weaknesses Joker's key weakness, aside from any common human weakness, is his arrogance, which usually costs him dearly. History Justice Evolution Only a Dream In John Dee's dream, Joker disliked Dee continuing to use his actual name and voiced several possible villain names like Destructor and Demolisher before he's pushed aside by Lex. Teen Titans Joker After recovering from the coma Ace put him in, Joker reunites with Harley, and they attempt to rob Gotham Bank when they're stopped by the Titans. Joker's then impressed by Robin's deductive reasoning and offers him a place on the team, which Robin completely refuses. Joker then ends up shooting Beast Boy with his Joker Toxin before Beast Boy's saved by Robin. Joker then begins shooting for real when the bullets are stopped by Superboy. Joker then shoots Superboy with a Kryptonite bullet he got from Lex Luthor. Following that, he sprays Starfire and Blackfire with knock-out gas from his flower. Joker then throws a device at Cyborg that temporarily shuts him down. Joker's get-away car is then destroyed by Terra and he and Harley are grabbed by Beast Boy, as an elephant. Joker then gets free by tossing a playing card at Beast Boy's arm. Joker is then tied up by Robin and knocked out by a recovered Superboy. Conner Kent Slade and Harley's other associate. He helped Slade in attempting to trick Luthor into buying Harley as a puppet, but Luthor found out, and Jack ended up being arrested. He was released once Slade and Harley sold a wooden boy named Conner Kent to Luthor. Jack then learned about what happened over drinks at the Red Lobster. When a coachman named Blood offered them an enormous amount of money for a job, Jack was the first to suspect it was a murder job, but he then learned that Blood was taking stupid little boys to Pleasure Island. This seemed to upset Jack due to what went on on Pleasure Island, and he was concerned about cops. He then commented about how he was crazy enough to mess with Luthor but not someone from Pleasure Island. When they saw a passing Conner, Jack took his turn to dupe him by pretending to be a doctor and pretending to diagnose that Conner was ill. He then said that the only cure was a vacation to Pleasure Island. He then gave Conner a joker card and pretended that it was a ticket. He then took Conner's right arm and dragged him to Blood's coach to Pleasure Island. Clark and Lois Kent A clown at Pleasure Island. He prepared to load new donkeys onto the boat. When one talked, he had Harley put him aside to put him through the roller coaster again. He also agreed with Harley that every bad little boy makes a jack-ass out of himself in the end. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Nightstreak Category:Joker Category:Villain